Nerd Love
by the epic awesome Mii
Summary: A nerdy Sokka is in love with Zuko, a popular cheerleader. However, there is a problem. Zuko is dating Jet, the star jerk athlete, who abuses Zuko. Will Zuko fall in love with Sokka or stay with Jet? Warnings: Crossdressing Zuko slight ooc , yaoi,cursing. Pairings: Zukka,Kataang,Jetko,Makorra,Basami. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Oh crap!

**WARNINGS: crossdressing zuko, cursing, and yaoi. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

**Me: Hello! **

**Zuko: I can't believe you are doing this! **

**Me: What? Someone has to.**

**Zuko: I AM NOT GOING TO CROSSDRESS! Why are you doing this to me!**

**Me: Blame the deviant art pics! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Pairings: sokka/zuko, jetko (beginning), kataang, teo/toph, basami(yes LoK will be in this), makorra and more. **

**Freshman: Aang (14), Toph(14)**

**Sophomore: Teo(15), Katara(16), Ty Lee and Mai (15)**

**Junior: Sokka (17), Zuko, (16), Korra (17), Bolin (16), Azula (15)**

**Seniors: Mako (17), Tahno (17)**

"_Hey, Sokka. I love you. A lot more than Jet. I want you" Zuko smiled in his cheerleading uniform(the girl one XD). Sokka blushes and stares at Zuko. "I love you too" Sokka states, grabs Zuko and kisses him…._

"Oh, _Zuko!"_ Sokka moans and tosses in his bed. "I would love to…."

"Sokka! We are going to be late for school! Today is the day of the morning pep rally!" Katara yells downstairs interrupting Sokka's dream.

Waking up from his pleasant dream, Sokka jolts up from the bed, changes into his nerdy clothes(a white button down short-sleeved shirt, a sweater vest, khakis, loafers and his glasses), and slides down the stair rail into the kitchen to grab breakfast. The two siblings then run to the bus stop and got on the bus just in time before it left. They walk into the back of the bus, finds vacant seats Katara flicks Sokka on his forehead.

"Sokka! Why didn't you wake up when I called you earlier!" Katara complains.

"I just slept in on accident!" Sokka whines.

"You weren't thinking about Zuko were you?" Katara comments.

Sokka stares at the bus floor. "No"

Katara sighs "You are so lying"

"Am not!" Sokka exclaims

"Are too…AHHHH!" Katara yells as she jerks forward from the bus forward stop. 'Jeeze,' Sokka mumbles 'Can you stop nicer!'

Some more students are getting on the bus. Aang and Toph are also part of the group getting on the bus. Aang is a humorous freshman and sort-of popular with the ladies. He wears a green plaid short sleeved shirt, white t-shirt underneath, baggy jeans, a red cap turned backwards and some converse. (Yes, he still has the tattoos). He is also Katara's boyfriend . Toph is a blind freshman musician who can kick people asses when they get in her way. She wears a over sized long sleeved white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a gray vest, black skinny jeans, and some red ankle boots. She also has multiple percings on her ears and one on her tonuge and she is in a long-term relationship with Teo, a sophomore whose legs are paralyzed.

"What's up!" Toph yells and waves to Sokka and Katara in the back while running towards them. Aang gives the two a nice friendly wave and follows Toph.

"Nothing much" Katara and Sokka tell Toph. Both Aang and Toph sit in the seat in front of the siblings. Toph climbs on the seat, turns to Sokka and smirks. Sokka gives Toph a look. "What?"

"Are you exited for the morning pep rally?" Toph asks.

Sokka nods and Toph smirk increases. "Are you exited to see Zuko in his cheerleading outfit?"

Sokka blushes and turns his head away. "Shut up Toph!" Toph laughs really hard. "Man, you are falling hard for him!"

"SHUT UP!" Sokka screams. Toph laughs even harder. Katara flicks Toph on the forehead. "Toph, be nice. So what if Sokka's crush is a little bit out of reach."

Toph stares at her. " A _little. _Sokka has a crush on one of the most popular kids in school and who is a star cheerleader. He is also dating the star athlete, Jet"

Sokka groans "I know. I _know._ It's just that he is so attractive. I mean the way he moves just makes my knees turn into jello"

Toph and Aang laugh while Sokka blushes as red as a cherry. Katara smacks both of them on the back of their heads. "OUCH!" the two cry.

"Serves you right!" Katara huffs. Aang pouts at Katara and she sighs and kisses Aang on the cheek as an apology. Toph sticks her tonuge at the two. "Lovebirds, ick"

Aang laughs and teases back. "You and Teo make out in the hallway all the time. So how are we 'ick'?" Toph blushes and turns her head away. The other three laugh. The bus arrives in front of the school, Dragon High school. The school is known for having high ACT and SAT scores as well as having good athletics. It also won many awards in those fields as well as the arts. Anyway, the students get off the bus to see the pep rally starting outside.

" Hey, the pep rally is starting!" Aang exclaims. The group looks out the window to see the pep rally while getting off the bus. Sokka spots Zuko in the front. "Wow" Sokka says.

"He is good" The group gets off the bus and march in front of the large body of students that are gathered around the cheerleaders. Sokka just stares at Zuko the whole time and tries to move closer as he sees Zuko dancing in his skimpy cheer leading outfit. Aang tries to call out to Sokka but is ignored. So, Aang taps Katara and Toph to get their attention.

"What is it twinkle toes?" Toph asks clearly annoyed.

"Look" Aang says while Toph gives him a look.

"What?" Aang asks.

Toph sighs. "I am blind"

Aang rubs his head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah sorry…."

Katara sees what Aang is pointing to. Sokka is moving closer to Zuko and everyone is staring at him. The cheerleaders have stopped to look at Sokka. Sokka is too entranced to see that everyone is looking at him. Zuko notices that Sokka is coming towards his way and stops what he is doing.

"Um, can I help you?" Zuko asks. Sokka nods and gives a goofy smile. "Yep"

"What is it?" Zuko asks hesently, walking back. Sokka then grabs Zuko and bends him back. Then he does the one thing that shocks everyone. Sokka kisses Zuko. The crowd gasp. Katara and Aang jaws drop. Toph looks around and pulls on Aang's sleeve.

"What is going on?"

"Sokka kissed Zuko"

Toph eyes widen. "He did WHAT? GO SOKKA! WAY TO GO LOVER BOY!" Toph yells.

Sokka snaps out of his trance and stares at Zuko blushing.

"What just happened?" Sokka asks looking down at Zuko. Zuko stares at him at disbelief.

"You just kissed me.." Zuko shutters. Sokka's eyes widen and suddenly feels a presence behind him. Sokka turns around to see Jet behind him giving him an evil look.

"Did you just kissed my boyfriend?" Jet asks slowly.

Sokka gulps and thinks 'I'm dead'.

* * *

**Dun Dun. Sokka is screwed.**

**Preview: Sokka will struggle with his actions and Zuko will have problems.**

**Zuko: *reads the chapter* Why did you do this to me!**

**Me: Blame the DA pic. **

**Zuko: *glares* I hate you!**

**Me: *shrugs* Whatever**

**Bolin: When will we show up? **

**Me: Later. Now, r and r!**

**Korra: R and R**

**Me: Read and Review. ****J**


	2. Dreams don't come true

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Me: Welcome Back!**

**Zuko: I still can't believe you are writing this!**

**Me: *shrugs* Whatever**

**Sokka: Why am I the nerd?**

**Me: Because you remind me of one.**

**Sokka: But why am I with Zuko? I like Suki!**

**Me: Because this is a yaoi! Now let's get started!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Same warnings as before.**

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

(**Before Sokka kisses Zuko)**

I am in a trance. Zuko is the one who puts me in that trance. I see his body move in a sensual way. Those hips! That ass! Damn! That cheer leading outfit did wonders on his body. My eyes travel up and down Zuko's body and they stop at Zuko's eyes. I look into Zuko's gorgeous golden eyes. They sparkle with such amazing wonder. God, I sound like a sap. But it is true. I travel down his face to see his cute button nose and then those plump pink lips covered in cherry gloss. I grab his shoulders, bend him back and see his eyes widen.

"What do you want?" Zuko asks. He stares at me curiously. I never look away from his bright golden eyes and answer.

"You" I lean in and kiss him. Oh my GOD! His lips are as soft as they look. I hear Toph cheer in the background and then pull back. Then in an instant, something hit me. I pull back and look at Zuko with confusion.

"What just happened?" I ask Zuko. His golden eyes look at me in confusion as if he couldn't believe I just asked that question.

"You kissed me" Zuko whispers. My eyes widen. Little Sokka in my mind is jumping up in joy. I kissed Zuko! I kissed Zuko! Then, it dawned on me. OH SHIT! I kissed Zuko. Jet is going to kill me!Suddenly, I feel a large tall figure standing right behind me. I gulp and slowly turned around to see Jet. I turn as white as those cartoon characters on television.

**(Present)**

"Did you just kiss my boyfriend, nerd boy?" Jet slowly asks in a menacing voice. I gulped again and nod.

"It was an accident!" I tell him, holding up my hands as I drop Zuko.

"Ouch" Zuko mumbles after the drop. I try to help him up but Jet grabbed me by my shirt and looks at me straight in the eye.

"You listen and you listen good. If I ever see you near Zuko again, you will regret it!" Jet threatens and drops me to the ground as I land in a thump.

Jet walks over to Zuko, picks him up and wipes the dirt off him. "Are you okay,babe?" Jet asks Zuko while staring at me. Zuko nods. "Yeah, I am fine". The bell rings.

"Well, babe. I guess it is time for us to head to class" Jet tells Zuko in his ear. Zuko giggles and pushes Jet a little. "Jet,stop! You know that tickles" Zuko says. My heart sunk as Jet kisses Zuko on the cheek while smirking at my defeat. The couple walk away while I stare at the grass heart broken. Toph, Aang, and Katara walk towards me.

"So how was the kiss, lover boy?" Toph laughs up. "Oh man! I can't believe you did that!"

Katara looks at me with concern. "What were you thinking! Jet could have killed you!"

"He wasn't thinking, sugar queen!" Toph exclaims.

"I was too thinking!" I defend.

"About what? The way he moves? His hips? His legs? His ass? How he will look bent over..."

"OKAY TOPH! ENOUGH!" Aang, Katara and I yelled. I swear I can feel my face turning even redder than before. Toph laughs.

"What? It is true! Don't you remember the time at the mall when he spot Zuko. He stared at him as we were walking and bumped into a pole!" Toph teases.

Aang and Katara burst out laughing. I felt like hiding under a rock!

"I get it!" I scream "I have a _small_ crush on Zuko".

They just look at me with disbelief.

"Sokka, you are obsessed with him!" Aang comments.

I hung my head low, mortified and in shame because of the truth. But I still can't believe that I kissed Zuko! I mean it's not like I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to do it in front of EVERYONE and when he is SINGLE!

The bell rings again. It is the one minute bell.

"Well. I guess it is time for us to go" Aang states.

We nod and went straight to our destinations. I gulp and sweat because my first class is with Zuko! I am so doomed!

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

(After the kiss (same time as Sokka while he is with his friends))

I still am in shock after what happened. Why the hell did that guy just randomly kiss me! I mean doesn't he know that I am dating Jet. Anyway, why am I still thinking about that.

"You alright, babe?" Jet asks me again.

"I'm fine. Just shocked is all"

"Still thinking about that nerd?"

I nod. Jet growls, grabs my arms and pushes me against the lockers. I land with a loud BANG. Unfortunately, no one is here to see what just happened.

"Jet! You are hurting me!" I agonize in pain as he grips my shoulder harder.

"Remember you are mine and I own you! And don't forget it!" Jet growls. I nod in fear. I almost forgot that Jet is _very _possessive. _Almost._

"Good" Jet says and kisses me. I kiss him back in fear of getting hurt again. We make out for a few minutes until Jet pulls away. Jet gropes my ass and whispers in my ear "Goodbye"

As he lets go, I tell him goodbye as well. He leaves and I then sigh a breath of relief. I am glad he is gone.

"Hey Zuzu!" a stern voice calls out. I jump up and turn to see my little sister, Azula.

"Azula! What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Calm down, brother. I was just walking by when I spot you and _that _man together" Azula gives me a look. "I do not understand why you are with him. He gives you that scar(She points to my the huge scar on my face) and you still cling to him like a three year old with his favorite stuffed animal. We may not get along well but I refuse to see my brother getting hurt by anyone that is not _me_"

I look away form her. Knowing what she said is true and Jet is no good _but _I still love him.

"He's not that bad! He's changed!" I defend.

Azula laughs mockingly at me. "You really think he's _changed!_ Zuzu! You are so delusional! That _creature _hasn't changed! He's hurting you! Our family has warned us about him! Even _father!" _Azula spits out the word father venomously. Our father never really cared for us and even _he _warned me about Jet. But still...

"I..." I was about to teller something until the 1 minute bell rings.

"Well, it is time for us to depart, Zuzu" Azula states and heads off to class as I ran to mine.

* * *

**Third POV**

Both Sokka and Zuko arrive to their 1st period class, Calculus with Pakku. Pakku is one of the strictest teachers in the whole school and has the highest grade point avaerage. When Sokka enters the room, everyone points and snickers at what happened out at the field.

"Hey, lover boy. Smoochy smoochy"

"Oh, Zuko. Will you be mine!"

"Ha! Ha! Nerdy boy loves Zuko!"

Sokka holds his head down in embaressment and sat down at his assigned seat.

"Now class, I want you to pull out your homework from last night" Pakku commands.

The class pulls out their homework to show to Pakku. Pakku walks along the rows to see what the students have done and comments.

"Very good, Nazomi"

"Complete it all next time, Bolin!" Bolin laughs sheepishly. "Will do, sir!" Bolin says.

Pakku stares at Sokka's work and congratulates him "Very nice, Sokka and neat, too!" The rest of the class laughs and mocks Sokka.

"Nerd Boy does it again!"

"Hey, nerd! Do you have a life!"

Pakku gives his class the evil eye and the class be quiet. Pakku keeps walking around until he goes to the last desk which is Zuko's. Pakku looks at the failed attempts at Zuko's assignment.

"See me after class" Pakku says softly and Zuko nods. Unknowing to Zuko, Sokka was watching the whole time.

"Alright class, turn to pg. 345 in your books and start working the problems!" Pakku commands. The class groans until Pakku gives them the evil eye again.

45 minutes later...

The bell rings for 2nd period and all the students leave except for Zuko.

"Now Zuko, You are barely passing this quarter and by the rate you are going, you will fail" Pakku states.

"I know" Zuko says.

"I would suggest to you is to get a tutor"

"Anyone in mind?" Zuko asks.

Pakku nods. "Yes. Sokka. He will make a fine tutor for you"

Zuko's eyes widen. 'Sokka! Isn't that the same guy that kissed me?' "Him?" Zuko answers.

"Why him?" he asks.

"Well, he is my top student and will be a huge benefit to you" Pakku states.

"Okay" Zuko agrees.

"Good! I will see you tomorrow, Zuko"

Zuko says his goodbyes to his teacher and leaves. As Zuko walks, he thinks 'This might not end well...'

* * *

**Preview: Sokka's dream come true and Jet's worse nightmare!**

**Zuko: I sound like a girl!**

**Me: Sorry! It's just easier to write you like this and besides you will yell a lot later.**

**Sokka: *thinks perverted* He will...**

**Me: Not like that, perv! *hits Sokka***

**Sokka: What! The fans are thinking it!**

**Me: True.. Well read and review! If u do! I will let you have one of the guys!**

**Boys: Hey!**


End file.
